Stargate SG1 The New Crew
by writer251
Summary: After Jack becomes General O'Neil of the SGC, Carter becomes Colonel and SG1 gets a new member. General Hammond comes back and Jack rejoins Sg1. My first fanfic please ratereview.
1. Chapter 1

Stargate SG-1 The New Crew

Summary: After Jack becomes General O'Neil of the SGC, Carter becomes a colonel and SG-1 gets a new member. General Hammond comes back and Jack gets to see some action with SG-1. Love/Action/Adventure/Different. First FanFic please Rate and Review.

Disclaimer: SG-1 characters are not mine and I have no rights to them. Major Clara Davis is mine though and no one can have her.

Chapter 1 New Beginnings

Jack just settled into his office as a call for Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c to come to his office is made. "Where are they?" Jack said as SG-1 entered his office.

"Sir?" Carter asked, "You wanted to see us General O'Neil"

"Yes," Jack replied "I would like you to meet…..." A young woman comes into the room "…Major Clara Davis. She is your new teammate"

"It is very nice to finally meet all of you" Clara said, "I have heard so much of you all"

"Nice to meet you Clara" Daniel says as he sticks out his hand.

"Same here Daniel Jackson," She says as she shakes his hand "you reports on ancient Egyptian culture and aliens was intriguing."

"Well Thank you" Daniel replied.

"Major…" Carter broke in.

"Ma'am…" Clara said as she turned around "Oh I'm sorry."

"No worries it is a pleasure to meet you Major" Carter said.

"I am just as pleased to meet you Colonel Carter" Clara replied.

"I am too delighted to meet you Major Davis." Teal'c broke in.

"As am I Teal'c" Clara replied to him as he uncocked his head from his usual side.

"Clara would you like to see my research on the alien races we have uncovered" Daniel asked Clara.

"Certainly…is that okay with you General O'Neil" Clara turned to face Jack.

"Yes it is fine…You can call me jack like everyone else" Jack replied with the usual grin on his face.

"Thank you sir" Clara and Daniel said as they exited the room together just chattering away.

"She is an interesting one." Teal put in.

"She is quite interesting" Carter said.

"She graduated top in all her classes and she has eight degrees in various areas." Jack replies.

"Whoa…she sure is smart" Sam answered.  
"Indeed she is" Teal'c replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: PX389-412 Mission

The Major and Dr. Jackson had just finished discussing some of Daniel's latest findings on PX657-984.

"Wow! Daniel that is Amazing." Clara said.

"Yea I know." Daniel replied "Well, you see we just walked around the abandoned temple and then………"

Right as Daniel started the next part of his sentence the alarm went off. "Off World Traveler! Off World Traveler! All Military Personnel to the gate room!" Walter says over the intercom. Clara and Daniel rush out of the room and down the hallway. They reach the control room shortly after everyone else.

"Well Howdy folks." Jack greeted everyone.

"Hey! What's up?" Sam piped up.

"We have an offworld traveler with a distress call." Walter chimed in as the iris opened allowing a man with a bloody arm and a deranged look upon his face. Jack grabbed the intercom.

"We need a med tem in the gate room immediately!" Jack said quickly. As Jack was saying this Clara ran out of the room and into the gate room.

"Move!" she yelled at the armed men in the room. She rushed over to the guy.

"Clara do you know this man?" Jack asked as he came into the gate room.

"Yea! He was a guy I met when I was with SG-3."Clara replied. "Their world was being threatened by a Goul'd force but our commander saw no reason for us to help," The medical team just arrived and took the guy out of the gate room. "The guy's name in Jason, he is the heir to his planet's throne."

"Heir?" Jack asked.

"Yes sir." Carla replied.

"What was the name of his planet?" Daniel asked.

"We called it PX389-412, but the people called it Murrieta," Clara replied, "Why?"

"Wait I have heard of Murrieta..."Daniel said as I left the gate room. "I'll meet ya'll in the debriefing room at 1000hrs."

Everyone watched as Daniel left then everyone just filtered out of the room. Jack went to his office along with Sam. Teal'c went off to his room and Clara went to the sick bay.

"Janet how is he?" Clara asked the doc.

"He is doing fine now that the bleeding stopped." Janet replied. "You wanna wait for him to wake up?"

"Yea. Thanks Janet!" Clara said as she sat down beside Jason's cot.

"Just notify me when he is awake." Janet said as she left the room.

"Alright." Clara said.

Clara sat there for two hours looking over Jason. Jack, Sam, and Janet had been talking quietly as they watched her.

"She's been there awhile; hasn't she Janet?" Sam asked.

"Yea. She is really worried about the guy," Janet said.

"Well from what I can tell she was good friends with him while on his planet." Jack said. These three continued talking like this for a few more minutes. Clara had noticed the three early on but decided to ignore them. _I wonder what they are talking about. I bet they are talking about me. Jason! Come on wake up already. You told never to give up so do not give up on me either. _All of a sudden Jason's hand clenched together hard and then unclenched.

"Jason..."Carla muttered. Jason's eyes flickered open.

"Carla..." Jason started.

"Janet! He's awake!" Carla called. Janet came over quickly and cleared him.

"You were injured badly Jason." Janet said as she helped him sit up straight.

"Mind telling us what happened to you son." Jack asked as he and Sam walked over.

"My homeworld is under attack and I was sent to find SG-1 to get help for my home." Jason said.

"Who sent you to find us?" Sam asked.

"Wait Sam. Let's hear what he and Daniel has to say at the briefing in 1 hour" Jack broke in.

"Aye sir!" Sam said as they left the room.

"Jason...what are you doing so bloodied up?" Clara asked.

"A few months after you left the Goul'd attacked our capital city and we had to flee into our bunkers but I fled into the out skirts of the city." Jason started. "I stayed there and tried to find a way into the bunkers but to no avail. Early this morning I got caught in a fight as I dialed here."

"Wait! You said you were sent here to find us." Clara broke in.

"I was sent here. My dad sent a messenger out through a waterway that is how I ended up in the fight at the gate." Jason said. "I was it in the arm by a staff weapon. I fell and the guards helped me through the gate and then I was here."

"Ahhhhhhaaaaaa..." Clara stated. "Well I should get going to the briefing room. I'll leave to get ready. See you in there." Clara started to walk away.

"Wait! How will I get there?" Jason asked.

"The guard will show you the way." Clara said as she walked out of the room and into the briefing room.

The others were awaiting Clara's arrival. She walked in and sat down next to Daniel.

"Well has he said anything useful?" Jack asked.

"Not really he just told me of how he came to get his wounds and how he got here." Clara responded.

Jason came in and sat down across from Jack.

"Welcome!" Sam greeted Jason. "This Daniel Jackson and this is Teal'c."

"Hi!" Jason said.

Everyone was briefed for over an hour. Daniel told everyone about Murrieta and how the Egyptians thought of Murrieta as a God. Jason told everyone of his trip to the gate and his orders.

"Ok! SG-1 suit up!" Jack announced.

"Sir?" Sam asked.

"You are going on a mission to find out which Goul'd is attacking Jason's planet and what he/she wants." Jack said. Sam was about to interrupt but Jack stopped her. "No buts Carter. Take your team and suit up."

"Aye sir." Carter said as she led SG-1 into the suiting room.

"Jason we need you to stay here so you won't get hurt even killed" Jack said.

"Why?" Jason asked.

"If your parents die then there will be their heir to the throne ready to take control if need be and we want to monitor your health." Jack answered.

Sam, Daniel, Clara, and Teal'c suited up and went into the gate room as the wormhole activated and they walked through with Jack's blessing.

"Be careful guys. Come back safely." Jack said.

SG-1 stepped through the wormhole and took defense positions as soon as they were out of the wormhole.

"Clear!" "Clear!" "Clear!" "Clear!" They all said one after the other.

The team walked around cautiously around. Sooner than expected they came under Goul'd staff weapon fire.

"What the!" Clara yelled at Carter.

"I know it is almost as though they expected us." Sam yelled back.

"Indeed it does seem that way Colonel Carter" Teal'c yelled.

Daniel took a shot in his leg. "Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" He yelled.

"Daniel!" Carla yelled. "Sam! Can I!"

"Go ahead we'll cover you" Sam yelled back.

Carla ducked and covered over to Daniel and pulled out her medical bag.

"Daniel hold still for a moment." Carla said as she started to wrap his leg wound.

"Ow!" Daniel yelled, "Carla that hurts!"

"Then stop moving!" Carla said to him as she finished his leg. "All done Car..." Before she could finish her sentence Goul'd staff weapons charged were ready to fire. SG-1 surrendered and was taken to the Goul'd mother ship and locked up in a holding cell.

"So now we wait!" Sam stated.

"Indeed!" Teal'c said.

Carla was still busy keeping Daniel's leg propped up. A Jaffa came into the room.

"You! Come with me!" He said to Sam.

"Why?" Sam talked back.

"Sam just go with him." Carla stated. She nodded at her.

"Fine!" Sam said as the Jaffa led her away.

"Teal'c will they hurt her?" Daniel asked.

"Not sure Dr. Jackson." Teal'c answered.

A few minutes later Sam came back sweating buckets and looking distressed.

"Sam!" Carla started. "You okay?"

"Yea!" Sam says as Carla helps her sit down.

"Dr. Jackson you are next." The Jaffa said bluntly.

"He is hurt let him be." Carla started. She blocked the Jaffa's way.

"Move little girl!" the Jaffa started. "Or I will force you out of my way."

"I'm not moving!" Carla stated mater of factly.

"Fine then. I'll move you." He said bringing out his staff weapon. He charges the weapon.

"Wait!" a voice yelled. "Don't hurt her. She is valuable to Apophis."

"Apophis!" Everyone yells at once.


	3. Chapter 3 Mission Complete

**Chapter 3: PX389-412 Mission**

SG-1 is sitting in their cell contemplating the meaning if what Apophis just said.

"What does he mean_ 'I am valuable'_?" Clara asked pacing back and forth.

"I'm not sure," Carter said, "but whatever he means it can't be god."

The team sits silently around. They are waiting for Apophis to return. Clara was cleaning up Daniel's leg wound.

"Sam! I have a question." Daniel said sitting up with Clara's help.

"What is it Daniel?" Sam asked.

"Didn't we blow up Apophis' ship?" Daniel asked with his confused look on his face."

"Indeed it did Dr. Jackson." Teal'c answered, "But remember someone beamed of right before it blew."

"Oh yea! I remember." Daniel responded.

"Well that must have been him." Clara stated bluntly.

"It was indeed me." Apophis said as he walked up to the door, "Now...how are you? It has been awhile SG-1."

"Shove off Apophis!" Carter said rising to her feet.

"Ahhhh... But I can't!" Apophis said signaling a Jaffa to open the door. Apophis walked in the tiny cell, "Get the girl!"

"What? Why me?" Clara said as two Jaffa grab her.

"For amusement!" Apophis said as he shut the door.

"Get back here!" Carter yelled as she ran to the door but as she touched the bars of the door, she was shocked and sent across the room.

"Colonel!" Clara yelled as she was being taken away with a laughing Apophis,

"Sam! Are you ok?" Daniel asked limping over to her.

"Yea! I'm good." Carter said standing to her feet, "Why does he want Clara?"

"I do not know Colonel Carter? But whatever it is it can not be good?" Teal'c said as he helped Carter to sit down. Daniel, Sam, and Teal'c sat in silence waiting for Clara to return. Meantime, Clara was taken into an '_interrogation'_ room.

"Down!" a Jaffa said as he forced Clara onto the ground on her knees. The Jaffa chained Clara's hands together behind her back. Not to much later Apophis came in with a few more Jaffa who helped hold the struggling Clara.

"What do you want?" Clara asked.

"I want information on the Tarri homeworld." Apophis said as he circled Clara.

"I won't tell you anything," Clara said as she spit on the floor in front of Apophis.

"You will!" Apophis said as he stunned her with a Goul'd weapon (The one that makes them glow).

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Clara screamed in pain.

"In time! You will in time!" Apophis said as he laughed again.

"Never!" Clara said between huffs.

Down in the holding cell the rest of SG-1 could hear Clara's screams.

"Clara!" Daniel said as he heard her scream.

"She'll be fine. Right Teal'c?" Sam said.

"I do believe so. She did rank top in her class on interrogation survival." Teal'c responded.

"Let's hope she does survive." Sam said as they all turned their head to look down the hallway.

"What is the gate address for Earth?" Apophis asked.

"I don't know." Clara answered. Apophis did not believe her so her struck her face hard.

"Of course you know. You just won't tell me." Apophis said angrily.

"You are right I do know but like you said I won't tell you." Clara said with a smirk on her face.

"You little…" Apophis said as he struck Clara repeatedly causing her to bleed and scream. "Let me have your stun gun!" Apophis said to a nearby Jaffa. The Jaffa handed Apophis his weapon.

"For disobedience to your god, I will punish you." Apophis said as he raised the weapon to Clara's chest area.

"How could I disobey a false god like you Apophis?" Clara said weakly raising her head a bit and smiling.

"Insolent human!" Apophis said as he charged the weapon and held to Clara's chest area until she was unconscious.

While he was holding, it to her Clara was screaming her heart out. She finally fell into unconsciousness. Two Jaffa carried/dragged Clara out of the room. Meanwhile, SG-1 sat in silence and listened to the screams and hoped Clara would be okay. Daniel saw the Jaffa coming bring Clara with them and they became happy to see her but their happiness soon turned to sorrow. For they saw that Clara was unconscious. The Jaffa threw Clara into the cell then left.

"Clara!" Daniel said worriedly.

"Major! Clara! Can you hear me?" Sam said shaking Clara a bit.

Clara stirred as she rolled over and coughed.

"Yea I'm good!" Clara said with a weak smile.

"How did you do that?" Carter asked.

"What you mean the fake unconsciousness?" Clara asked.

"Yea!" Sam replied.

"I learned it from a friend back home. I put myself in a deep state of peace and calmness and I black out." Clara said.

"But wasn't Apophis torturing you?" Daniel asked.

"He was but I figured out that after the twentieth time of the same question that I could ignore him and when I was finally ready I forced him to stun me." Clara said. "But you know it really did hurt!"

"I bet it did but we are glad you are safe." Sam said.

"Indeed it is good that you are well Major!" Teal'c said.

"Did you learn anything while in there?" Sam asked.

"Apophis wants our home coordinates so that he can send a weapon through the gate to destroy the SGC and possibly all of Earth." Clara said.

"Oh no!" Daniel said loudly.

"What can we do?" Clara asked.

"You can come with me. Please." A Jaffa said through the door as he opened it,

"Who are you?" Daniel asked.

"I am Matog. I am the Tokr'a spy among Apophis' crew and their a few more of us too scattered throughout his ranks." Matog said as he led SG-1 out of their cell and into a loading bay. "Here you can take a cargo ship."

"Hold it!" Apophis shouted as he walked into the loading bay.

"Go!" Matog said as he opened fire on Apophis.

"Matog...?" Sam started.

"No! Go!" Take this too." Matog said as he handed Sam a disk.

Sam jumped aboard the cargo ship and Teal'c flew it out of the bay of Apophis' ship with fighter planes on his tail.

"Hold on guys." Clara said as she started pushing buttons.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"I am putting this thing on auto-pilot so we can beam down to that planet we came from." Clara said as the ship maneuvered into position. "Now! Go!"

They all got inside the rings and Sam hopped inside in just enough time to make it inside the rings. SG-1 beamed down to the planet.

"Phew!" Daniel sighed.

"Nice thinking Clara." Sam said.

"Thanks!" Clara said.

"Where is the auto-pilot set for?" Teal'c asked.

"It is set for 25,000 light-years away." Clara said as they watched the little cargo ship enter warp space and then Apophis' fleet followed.

"Yes! We escaped." Daniel said as he raised a fist in the air.

"We need to contact Jack." Sam said as she headed for the Stargate. When they reached the gate, Sam dialed out and sent along the SG-1 code.

"SG-1! Glad to hear from you." O'Neil said.

"Equally the same to you sir." Sam said.

"How did it go?" Jack asked.

"We have information for you sir and we are headed back now." Sam said.

"Alright! We have opened the iris for you." Jack said.

"See you in a few Jack." Daniel said as he walked past Sam and into the gate with Tealc's help.Next Clara went in and finally Sam came through the gate.

"Welcome back SG-1!" Jack said over the intercom. "Debriefing in an hour."


End file.
